


Home

by EmotionalDad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, SASUNARU IS REAL, Teasing, very gay, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDad/pseuds/EmotionalDad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sasuke wants to spend a summer festival night with his awkward and annoying Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I spent too much time writing this OS. I don't write them often but as a SasuNaru trash, I thought it could be great to make a tribute to my beautiful gay sons. I really hope you enjoy it as much as my gay soul enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I love you all my SasuNaru shippers.

Even after months being back at home, Sasuke remained alone all the time. Who could blame him? Leaving as a loner for years, his social life consisted merely of going out once a week to buy food or spending hours at the library. Loneliness didn't seem to bother him at all however Sasuke was Sasuke, a broken boy unable to get back to a normal life after all. It wasn't his fault though, it was no one's, nothing could change the way his life had turned except maybe a blond idiot. Sasuke pursed his lips at the thought, he'd never understand how Naruto managed to be this popular, to be loved by everyone when he used to be the hated one. Dark eyes scanned the picture of the Team 7 resting next to his window though they were focused on someone precisely. Wild blond hair, ocean blue eyes, the fox scars on his cheeks, Naruto looked mad on this picture. for a change. Yet he had changed a real lot since that time, becoming more and more important, befriending people had always been easier for him with this stupid and wide smile always on his lips whether he was happy or sad, even if Sasuke didn't remind seeing Naruto sad, well maybe when they fought but that was it. Last time he talked with him, Naruto's tan arm was clenched in Sasuke's purple t-shirt, dragging him across Konohagakure with his usual stupid grin, all teeth outside. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, okay we got it you have teeth, no need to show them that much. Yet, deep inside he couldn't help the fond whenever Naruto was mentioned, as fond as Sasuke could be. The blond idiot made him surrender, even if it seemed almost impossible to change his mind, he changed it, learning to move forward despite the warmth of the darkness. He knew Naruto would always be here if he needed, he knew he'd be always here to remind him that you can be happy even with a shitty past.

Naruto didn't need to be the smartest to succeed, the only thing he had was selflessness, a heart made of love, beating hard, making everyone around him alive and it was enough. Sasuke didn't need a lot of stuff, unlike everyone thought he wasn't a difficult boy. Love is all Sasuke needed, Itachi's love, his family's. Someone who loves him, who reassures him, who tells him that even if everything seems fucked up it'd be okay.

Sasuke swallowed hard.

  
He wasn't a talker. It was something really complicated for him, after years of hatred against his brother, then Konoha, the world then now he had to confront himself, he had to decide whether his life would follow Itachi's path as well as Naruto's or remain in his own usual darkness. However Sasuke feared the world, feared people's opinions on him, feared the unknown. He feared failure, he was afraid lest he might fail and be alone in this shitty situation. The only thing able to rassure him was that even in his deep issues at least someone was always in his heart. Which means he'd survive, he'd become a good shinobi able to love, smile, laugh and maybe have a family.

His arms around his chest, Sasuke smiled to himself.

 _Family_.

Family had always ruled his life, no matter what, family comes first. The honor, pride, the rules, the crest, nothing could change it. So if one day, Sasuke had the opportunity to create a family, to let the Uchiha clan reign just the way every family deserves, he would of course. Family first, family is always there when your friends forget about you. Family is here in the worst and in the best. Family is always there for you. Family is love. Family is home

The sun made its way to the sky, brightening as though Naruto's grin as Sasuke wandered into the Uchiha's household. Why? He didn't know, sometime unexpected stuff crossed his mind and why not? He didn't have anywhere to live though, therefore only two opportunities presented themselves, whether he was homeless or he agreed (with himself) to stay in his family district. Asking for help was unthinkable, Sasuke would rather be tortured than ask for help, he was a master in resourcefulness. Back in his younger years, when he deserted, deciding that Konoha wasn't enough for him, he experienced the loneliness, being its best friend, he experienced resourcefulness, being his lover.

Yet he was back, back home.

He felt stupid when his counselor, the one the Rokudaime forced him to visit three times a week, asked him how he felt. Dull, empty, alone, depressed? Talking with an old smelly lady didn't seem to change the situation at all. Although Kakashi didn't seem to understand or was too dumb to get it, trusting people was something difficult for Sasuke.

  
He glared at his clothes. Hell, why did he even bother seeking for decent clothes? Maybe because he envisaged the possibility that perhaps he might attend the beginning of the summer festivities. Sasuke remembered when he used to be younger, he went once or twice to those festivities. It wasn't that bad, not that it was awesome though. Tolerable, that was it. Naruto had always made a big deal out of those events. So maybe he could go instead of being alone, crafting as an emotional boy. Maybe he could propose Naruto to come with him. Warmth filled his chest and a small smile rested on his lips.

Why not?

Deciding that buying a new yukata wouldn't kill him, Sasuke walked away from the Uchiha district after putting on a white pair of shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. Even after everything Sasuke remained himself, wearing proudly his family's crest, the white and red fan on the back of the top.

  
The streets were full of people wandering just the way Sasuke tried. He walked past Ichiraku whose shop was already opened, not taking attention to the voices inside. Everyone seemed so... Alive? He walked past the Yamanaka flower shop, praying that Ino wouldn't notice him. Uchiha let out a deep sigh of relief as he kept walking. She talked too much like Naruto nevertheless he was used to him, plus Naruto didn't try to flirt with him every ten seconds. Okay, maybe she had changed but he wasn't that interested in some shopping with her nor talking.

"Sasuke!"

"Damn"

The dark haired boy let out another bunch of swears as he stopped walking. The sound of footstep getting more and more closer to him, he guessed he couldn't escape anymore.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! It's so good to see you!"

He turned his face, his natural glare met the blond girl's.

"Is it?"

She scratched her arm, blushing at him.

"Yeah! I- We, I mean, don't see you outside that often... So it's always good to see you, you know?"

"You don't see me that often because indeed I don't go outside often. Is it your problem?" he asked, but she knew it wasn't a question.

But then he decided to swallow his bitterness, a little bit. As he more or less smiled at her, he thought of what he could say.

  
"Thanks. It's good to be back home"

  
She seemed slightly surprised when Sasuke talked. Ino expected some cold remarks or a grunt but maybe it was true, Sasuke had changed.

"Well... You're right. Just know that whenever you need or want anything I'll be there!"

She caught Sasuke out of his guard, he wasn't used to people just caring about him, without interest. She was actually nice. Ino didn't seem like the childish pre teenager she used to be, now she outgrown her younger self unlike Sakura who remained the same whiny annoying girl.

"I... Thank you Ino... That's nice, I guess?" he muttered shifting a little uncomfortable.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, take care"

She waved at him as remained silent. Well, it wasn't that bad, he thought. Sasuke, deep inside, prayed to have an easy and confortable conversation with Naruto, without a stutter or awkwardness.

_Coward_

Sasuke wasn't a coward, he had to be brave for once.

  
Determined, he decided he would ask Naruto if he wanted to be with him to watch the fireworks. If he wanted to do something, he would do it. For once, his desires didn't involve any self destructive behavior, it was progress, it was new. Itachi would be proud of him. His mom would be proud of him.

When the Uchiha reached the small store, he was welcomed by a familiar kunoichi. Long golden hair ran over her chest as she smiled at the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun, back in the business?"

"Lee-chan,"he smirked at her, leaning on the counter before him,"You moron blondie, I'm back here, that's it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had to visit some people and grandma is sick, she went back to the east. It's good to see you Sas'ke, I know it has been pretty shitty for you these last years but are you okay though?"

"I'm... Well I'm kinda great, I used to starve myself, crying the fuck out of me and shit like that," he grimaced at the memory, what an horrible time,"But hey, I'm better now, I'm even going to watch the fireworks tonight"

Lee smiled fondly at her friend,"I missed you, before everything you used to come in Koori to visit us or just buy some stuff here"

Sasuke nodded at her, his hand reached her shoulder as he somewhat smiled,"Well tell Oba that I'll visit her soon. Time has passed and now that I'm settled, I plan to visit some people in Koorigakure"

"Great,"she paused and grinned at her childhood friend,"So, what is bringing you here?"

"I wanted to buy a new yukata," he blurted out as he wandered through the clothes,"For the matsuri tonight"

Grey eyes brimmed at the onyx colored ones,"Oh Sas'ke has a lover! Are you dating them for long?"

"What? No!" Sasuke flushed as he dropped a grey kimono he held. It was too formal and he'd probably look like one of those old prince from the northern countries.

"Yeah," Lee rolled her eyes,"I have something dope for you!"

She dragged him by the arm, crossing the small shop. For some reason, it had always soothed him, a quiet place where the Uchiha could find everything from weapons to clothes. Whenever he was around his eastern friend, some old memories filled his mind. Itachi, when he wasn't busy on mission, took him to those eastern villages. It wasn't happening often so he cherished those precious moments like a priceless gift. The Uchiha had good relationship with some clans in the east, that was reason they kept helping him even if his motivations weren't the best.

"Sasuke-kun I'm talking"

Sasuke shook his head as he look at his friend who was holding a yukata. Wincing, he realized he wasn't listening. As a twisted smile made his way on the girl face, Sasuke attempted to apologize but instead she raised her hand at him, chuckling.

"Am I that boring, asshole?" his blond friend scoffed, a light laugh left her mouth.

"No... I was thinking about some stuff that's it, fuckwit"

Lee nodded as she leaned forward to grab something in the huge trunk before them. When she rummaged around it, her small body almost fell into the trunk, making Sasuke snickered at her. Then she took out a long and dark fabric shoving it in Sasuke's face. An eyebrow raised, he grabbed the fabric to analyze it. Silk, he pointed. His fingers ran over the fabric as he observed the different patterns that covered it. A navy blue canvas with white and silver drawings on it, a large eagle spread his wings in the night, a silver snake seemed to embrace the other animal, finally Sasuke noticed another animal curled up around the red and white fan. He frowned at it, letting his fingers lingering on the fabric, he couldn't see precisely what it was. Someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"It's a fox"

His eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth, stepping back. What? Why? Many questions started to cross his mind. Lee chuckled lightly at his surprise, a reassuring smile on her lips, she guessed he was shocked and continued.

"Thanks to you and Naruto, the world is a better place now. You saved us, you and him. That's why you both deserve our endless thanks. You and Naruto have a special relationship, I mean, it's like you're his ying and you're his yang. I didn't make the Yukata myself though, Obaasan told me to give it to you when I saw you"

"Well, thanks," he whispered then his face softened,"And by the way, I wanted some stuff. Do you still have these colored inks? And the paint brushes?"

"Of course wait for me, I'll be back"

  
••

The streets were already crowded when Sasuke left the apartment. He decided to avoid them as his shadow jumped from roof to roof. Nothing was better than spending some time alone, just by himself. He could move easily, his foot barely brushing against the roofs. The yukata Lee's grandma gave him suit him perfectly, smooth and pleasing. Even though it was warm outside, there was a nice breeze caressing his skin. Sasuke let out a deep sigh when he reached a familiar apartment.

Talking wasn't Sasuke's thing at all. While he was good in planning, this time he didn't really know what to do, what to say. He wasn't used to it at all.

_Come on coward_

A knock on the window before him was heard. His mouth formed a "oh" as tugged at his hair. Sasuke wasn't ready, time, yes he needed time. So why did he knock on the damn door? Maybe Naruto wasn't home. However, deep inside of him, Sasuke could feel Naruto in the apartment, he could feel him moving to his small balcony, not because of his eyes but because Naruto and Sasuke had always been sort of connected. If Naruto was dying, kilometers away from Sasuke, he'd feel it, he'd know it. The sharingan was totally useless in this situation, the heart was talking, the heart was feeling everything. He had imagined the moment he'd finally be alone with Naruto again, over and over. They'd been actually alone together not that much before, their first fight when they were 12, the second when Sasuke decided to follow Naruto back Home and hopefully it wouldn't finish in another fight.

  
A sound, the glass door opened. That was it.

  
Blue met black. Navy met Orange. Naruto saw Sasuke. And Sasuke saw Naruto. God, black eyes stared at the tan skin, the jawline, his neck, his thin collar bones... please

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto was totally agape, his eyes narrowed at the sight as he tightened his belt.

What in the world did bring Sasuke to his place? Was he mad at Naruto? Hell, they didn't have a real talk after everything that happened. Naruto didn't know how to react to that, he wasn't prepared to see Sasuke right now in front of him. Usually unable to stop Naruto from talking, now Sasuke was struggling to get a word from his... What were they anyway? Naruto deep inside found the strength to talk when his mouth opened or maybe it was because he knew Sasuke wasn't going to talk.

"W-What's u-up?"

Naruto almost punched himself. He was stuttering as though a stupid teenage girl, he also felt his cheeks getting warm. Why did Naruto have to be awkward around Sasuke? When he looked up at him, all he could see was the pale skinned emotionless face of...his best friend? Was best friend even the word he should use? Sasuke always seemed so bored of everything yet Naruto knew him better than everyone did, he knew that deep inside Sasuke wasn't a talkative person but someone expressing his feelings differently, always hiding under a layer of apathy. That's why he didn't blame him for his lack of answer.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked instead.

Sasuke just started blankly, his eyes lingered on the shorter boy. He wore a black and orange yukata, it showed his chest a little, enough to make Sasuke stare at it. His sleeves hid his hands, it doesn't look... bad. It seemed like Naruto was thinner than what he remembered or it was perhaps because of the large outfit. Then Sasuke glanced at his face, feeling his heart hammering as eyes contact was made. Naruto waited for the answer, he knew too well that he shouldn't push him.

"I'm going to the matsuri tonight,"Sasuke shrugged quietly as if he didn't want Naruto to hear it.

Not being the smartest, Naruto tilted his head. And? Even if he'd try to play it cool as Sasuke, he had waited for this one precious moment to happen for a while. Sometimes he dreamed about Sasuke coming to him, he would roll his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest but deep inside he would desire to be with Naruto. It was just a major struggle for him to let those words come out.

"And? Why are you-"

 

Sasuke glared.

 

"Oh... oh... Well. I was also going so..."

  
He earned another glare and his cheeks took a cherry coat.

  
"Oh," he blurted out,"Sorry. I-... Erm... I'm gonna take my stuff, 'kay?"

  
Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, his voice low looking at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Yeah," he saw the smile on the blond boy and huffed,"Whatever, Dobe"

Naruto rushed inside with the widest smile possible. Sasuke frowned, it looked painful as hell. What a ridiculous concept, smiling because of nothing. Okay maybe Sasuke was now smiling too because of Naruto yet it still seems dumb.

When Naruto was back, Sasuke sighed out. They glanced at each other before Sasuke jumped out the window quickly followed by his friend. As Sasuke reached the floor with his feet, a loud bang was heard, he turned his head and saw Naruto crouched on the floor. How can you be the winner of the war and still be clumsy as a debutant ninja would be? However it was Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't care about him if he was different, he wouldn't care about his clumsy, awkward, weird, annoying, talkative bastard of best friend. Sasuke merely snickered and Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his neck.

  
"Where are we goin'?"

Sasuke crunched his nose and shrugged. Useless, if Naruto really wanted to hang out with him, he would, no need to make a speech about it. He just didn't need to talk nevertheless the blond Uzumaki had to talk, it felt necessary to him. If his best friend needed to talk, he'll let him, no need to shut him up. Actually Sasuke appreciated when Naruto was talking, well, he wasn't fond of Karin's, Sakura's or Suigestsu's rant but Naruto was different. He headed to the animated street facing them, the sun disappeared as the voices of some children running around made its way to Sasuke's ears.

"I want to see what did these bastards have planned for tonight"

"Aye! Teme! Sas'ke, you've got one hell of a dirty mouth," Naruto chuckled, his eyes half closed.

Sasuke sneered as he leaned over Naruto's ear who was flushing, his eyes wide opened.

"Not only my mouth is dirty, my mind is also very much dirty"

When he stepped back, Naruto was still frozen, his hands before him. A chuckle left Sasuke's mouth as he rolled his eyes, he casually crossed his arms and walked past Naruto. The blond was so easily aroused, so predictable. Sasuke was still enjoying this a lot.

"You... Motherfuckin' bastard!" Naruto shouted when he saw the pale boy smirking.

  
The blond ran next to him until he reached him. Naruto tried to look alright however he was panting. That smug Sasuke walked faster than he thought. The air smelled miso soup and Sake, Naruto guessed they were walking closer to the major place of the village. He still didn't really understand why Sasuke wanted to come with him but the thought was making him so happy. As everyone knew, he missed Sasuke a lot and was more than glad to have him back, spending time with him above all.

"Oh look!"

Sasuke turned his head, looking at Naruto who was puffing his cheeks out. What was wrong with this stupid boy? He glanced at Naruto, silently before he sighed at the sight in front of him. His blond idiot crouched among small kids yelling at him that he was 'the bestest ninja ever alongside with the grumpy boy with a purple eye'.  
Sasuke figured he was the grumpy as he internally cringed at the insult about his rinnegan, it's not like he could do anything about it, plus he was also a winner of the war with his best friend. Anyhow, Sasuke didn't really care about people's opinions on him, he was used to it now. Right now he was focused on his best friend (???) sat on the floor, blue eyes wide as he was playing with some kids. He was beautiful, dumb and somewhat naive however he was a release from everything fucked up in Sasuke's life.

"Yo dumbass look!" Naruto shoved a paper in Sasuke's face.

He took it in his hands and examined it. It was a rather childish drawing probably made by the kid Naruto was holding in his arms. A small girl, green eyes with long blond curls, she looked a bit like Lee, his childhood friend. He stared at the drawing, his eyebrows knitting, it seemed like a blond and a black haired boy were holding hands. Something was written under that, mentioning 'friendship', 'love' and 'power', the sentence barely had sense. Nevertheless, even with a punch in the face, he couldn't take off the grin on Naruto's face. What a stupid boy.

"Fucking Dobe, come on, I'm tired of waiting"

Naruto shrugged as he gave Sasuke a stern look.

"Dude do I look like I give a fuck?"

The small blond girl narrowed her eyes. Naruto was so rude and the raven haired didn't even care, they were so weird. However, she didn't notice the knowing look Naruto gave Sasuke and the one Sasuke gave him, she didn't notice the small smile on Sasuke's face nor Naruto's. They knew each other so well enough to not be offended by stupid insults. The dark haired boy merely rolled his eyes. Of course, he missed those moments when he left Konohagakure and he couldn't admit it as though it was a shame.  
Naruto left the kids with a wave of hand before he joined Sasuke.

"Where do you want to eat?"

 

Naruto almost broke his neck at the speed he turned it. The voice was slow, soft yet a bit hoarse. It was the only thing betraying Sasuke's apathy was the soft voice. It felt warm around Naruto's skin, he knew Sasuke much better than many people. Even when everyone thought he didn't care, he actually did. At Naruto's shock, Sasuke smiled at him, not a smirk but a real smile at his best friend. His beautiful face had this peaceful smile on it and Naruto felt his cheeks getting hotter.  
  
"Hey, for once you're nice 'ttebayo"

  
It was Sasuke's turn to shrug, he didn't recall being somewhat rude towards him but he often appeared as a person without emotion. It was easier that way, no feelings no pain, right? The deal was much more complex when it came to his relationship with Naruto, since here there were actual feelings for years. They were deeply stuck into his skin and no matter how hard he'd fought them, they remained there, all the goddamn time.

"Rude?" he pouted giving Naruto a glare before he shook his head, running a pale fragile hand through his jet black hair," I'm not rude. however I have to be strong rict to protect the ones I love, Dobe"

Naruto started to cough loudly. What the hell was wrong with Sasuke? Was it a clone of his best buddy? He looked normal though, his pink pale lips twisted, thin black eyebrows knitted, deep dark eyes unreadable, yet he seemed a bit different. Almost as a softer version of the Uchiha, less tense, more pleasant to be around. However he actually told Naruto he loved him. How? Is that a bro-love? or Love love? Or perhaps the same thing he felt when he was fucked by Gaara?

"Anyway, where are we going to eat, Usuratonkatchi?"

"Ichiraku sounds good to me"

Ichiraku always sounded good to Naruto though. Sasuke sighed as he started walking toward Ichiraku's stall. He glanced at the boy next to him who was giggling as a childish person, he almost rolled his eyes at him. It was only two best friend hanging out together, none of this was a big deal. Sasuke didn't even felt nervous, being with Naruto had always been the opposite of a stressful situation.

When they reached Ichiraku's stall, Naruto greeted the chief as Sasuke sat on one of the seats. As always, the blond one was yelling stuff at Teuchi. Sasuke could barely understand what he was yelling but sometimes he was pointing his finger at him and grinning like an idiot. Fucking idiot.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who turned his head, looking bored as hell,"C'mon Sas'ke, I'm starving"

Sasuke glared at him. As if it was his fault if Naruto was hungry. Minutes ran and the blond kept rambling about 'how amazing it was to see his awesome best friend here! And don't forget how badass Sasuke was!' At these words, the latter rolled his eyes as Naruto sat next to him, with a wide grin on his face. While Sasuke was sipping tea, Naruto let his eyes linger on him shamelessly. He grew up a lot more since he was back home as he reached 6 feet recently. Long bangs almost covered his left eye. The silk wrapped around him perfectly, sounds soft. The sight made Naruto fluster as a thought came in his mind. What if he just untied it? Feel Sasuke with his hand, he thought and felt himself getting hotter.

"Here for you, guys" Teuchi handed Naruto a big bowl of ramen,"It's hot be caref-"

But Naruto was already slurping his broth and chewing noodles with loud noises. Before Sasuke had the time to insult Naruto, he was stopped by the voice of the cook who handed him a bento box and a miso soup. He raised an eyebrow at the Onigiri filled with tuna fish, the lettuce and the extra tomatoes. How?

"You better ask your bestie"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, a faint smile on his face. The blond gave him a look already talking mouth full. Oh god, Naruto could be disgusting sometimes. However the look Sasuke gave him made him stop , swallowing before he talks.

"I kinda know you by now. I'm absolutely dumb but remember your tastes, Sasuke, I remember everything that happened since I know you. Not that I was stalking you but I-"

Sasuke raised his pointer and middle fingers before he poked the tan forehead before him. A small on his face, he thought about how he brother did it when he was younger and wasn't aware of the meaning of it. Now that he was fully conscious about it, Sasuke believed that it was a good way to express words he couldn't let out, for the moment.

"Thank you Naruto. It's nice of you. You're not idiot all the time, sometimes you're not that bad"

"Oh... Well," Naruto scratched the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle,"It's okay smartass"

 

After their dinner, Naruto and Sasuke wandered in the village before the fireworks. When one felt comfort in silence, the other constantly talked to fill the gaps. Unlike people being silent when they were nervous, Naruto was the type to ramble a lot. Sasuke would sometimes answer back, but he was mostly silent, as always. Not that he was bored by the blond but thoughts always filled his mind, voices always whispered words. Sometimes they were good advices, things he should say but the words would never leave his mouth. Sometimes, it was painful like a punch in the face, awaking him in the middle of the night.

  
The sky was now dark, the streets emptying as the fireworks were soon beginning. Everyone looked for the best spot, which resulted in a crowded place where people, sat on the floor, waited for the beginning of the festivities. Naruto decided to go somewhere else with Sasuke. The best place out of town. This evening together seemed unbelievable, Sasuke always told Naruto he was annoyed by him so why would they be together? Naruto kept wondering why as they made their way to the opposite direction of the village.

They stopped when Naruto reached a high ladder. What the hell was this? Sasuke frowned at it before he glanced upward. A water tower? Really?

  
"Heh Teme" Naruto chuckled "Don't worry, it worth it"

Sasuke merely shrugged as he followed Naruto who was already climbing. If Naruto told him it was a good spot, he thought he could listen to him. Plus he didn't want to join the crowd so he agreed silently. His eyes narrowed when he sat on the roof of it. Naruto had been right, they could see pretty much everything from where they were. The village seemed small at that height. They were among the stars feeling as though they were only one entity. A small smile appeared on the pale face. Naruto was beautiful, his ocean eyes met the black ones as he grinned childishly. Even in the dark, Sasuke thought he was beautiful.

An explosion snapped him up from his thoughts. A glance in the sky, the fireworks began. Several other explosions happened however Sasuke didn't really care. What he cared about was the grinning boy next to him who giggled and be marveled by the show in the sky. Naruto was his fireworks, he was more addictive than those lights in the night. Naruto was a real sun by himself, attracting everyone, not judging anything about them. God, he didn't say anything about Sasuke killing Itachi, his wrong decisions to threaten the five Kage, then the one to destroy Konoha. Naruto even told him he understood the pain he felt. When everyone gave up on helping him, Naruto kept trying. Sasuke believed that if you hurt people who love you, they'll stop. No feelings, no pain. That process didn't seem to work on the stubborn Uzumaki.

  
Sky blue met onyx.

The only sound they could hear was the banging of the fireworks in the darkness. Naruto opened his mouth but nothing left it. Sasuke also opened it, thought of something to say but nothing sounded good.

"Yo-you know... Sasuke... Erm... I- I wanted to tell you something. Please... Pl- Please don't tell me I'm weird or anything... Fuck"

He took a shaky breath.

  
"You're my best friend, Sasuke. I care about you a fucking lot, I- I mean...hmm... yeah... I can give my entire life to you. Since I know you, I feel better, even when everyone thought I was a monster, you were my goal," he chuckled as his eyes stared at his nails,"I don't know what's wrong with me, I don't know why... I was addicted to you. Fuck you were the bestest, the smartest, the most powerful, you were so cool and I was a looser. I wanted to be strong to fight you, I wanted to make you feel proud to have a best friend like me. I used to think I loved you the same way Kiba loves Akamaru.Then after time, I realized it wasn't that kind of love..."

His voice quieted down.

"I'm... Yeah... I'm sorry Sasuke"

Why? The look on Naruto's face made Sasuke frown.

"I-... I-," he took a deep breath,"I care about you so much. I feel so dumb, look at you, you're awesome, you have the world at your feet and I'm here like a stupid girl stuttering. I know I shouldn't say that but... I think-No, I know. I fell for you. No. I- I kinda... you know? I like you a lot... I love-"

  
Lips collided before Naruto could tell the three magic little words. The words they knew deep inside but neither were able to say. The voices stopped talking, repeating the same thing all the damned time, that he was a coward, having feelings was a reason to be that weak. Everything stopped around him, around them and god, it was one the best feeling ever. The tan hands rested on the pale shoulders as the Uchiha's hands rested around Naruto's waist. It was a soft kiss, Sasuke felt the sweet taste of all the candies Naruto ate and it was unbelievable. Lips kept moving softly before Naruto opened his mouth letting Sasuke caress his tongue. Both smiled in the kiss before they parted, staring at each other, they didn't notice Naruto was on Sasuke lap when they kissed.

"I love you Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled at him before he took his hand resting it on his chest. They kissed again and Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart hammering against his ribs.

"I want you so bad" Sasuke breathed out as he grabbed Naruto's thigh.

Dark eyes locked with blues, blue eyes full of lust and desire.

"Have me, own me, Sas'ke," he pleaded breathlessly.

"Sit on my lap, I need you," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

  
Naruto changed position, sitting before Sasuke, his hand in the dark and thick hair, he panted,"So do I"

  
Sasuke felt Naruto who shifted on him and moaned because of the sloppy kiss on his neck he was giving him.

"M-More"

Sasuke couldn't help his smirk, it was the first time he'd seen a craving Naruto and didn't know his body would love it. However it did as he noticed his underwear tightening because of his growing boner.

"Are you that greedy everyday?"

Catching Naruto off guard, he chuckled lightly before licking the tan collarbones. A whimper left Naruto as he arched his back, throwing his head back, he eventually tightened his grip on the jet black hair.

"More."

"Oh fuck... Naruto, not here. I want it as much as you do but I won't do anything outside on a water tower."

"M-My place or..."

A finger pressed on Naruto's lips as Sasuke whispered with a low and deeper voice,"Mine."

 

  
The loud sound of the bed's springs filled the room when Naruto's back was smashed onto it. A fragile blond handed his hands towards Sasuke, he was empty without him. Waiting for him to join him on the bed, Naruto whimpered. He couldn't wait. Waiting was too long, he already missed those soft kisses. Until he saw Sasuke crawling on the bed, he took the silky belt between in finger and have Naruto's a look. When he nodded, Sasuke tugged at a piece of the silk, untying it slowly, always keeping eyes contact. A soft pull was enough to release the kimono, the fabric spread. His head leant as he kissed Naruto, his finger running over the tan inner thighs. Moaning against Sasuke's lips, Naruto felt his body cover with goosebumps, lustful eyes met and both smiled when they parted the kiss.

"Please... I-I want you"

As Sasuke nodded, Naruto untied Sasuke's belt, revealing a pale however muscular body. He gripped the broad shoulders above him and as he pushed forward, he managed to switch position with Sasuke. Now sat on his abs, Naruto leaned over the Uchiha's neck, kissing and sucking the milky skin, leaving dark marks on it.

  
Sasuke couldn't take off his eyes from him, his beautiful face, his luscious eyes and the small grin resting on his lips every time he caught Sasuke's eyes. His eyes narrowed when he felt a pressure on his arousal.

"F-Fuck"

Naruto's grip on the length tightened before he shoved his hand into the boxer wrapping his fingers around the thick cock. Caught off guard, Sasuke let out a deep sigh of pleasure, he glanced at Naruto who was already pumping his dick with eagerness. He would sometimes lick his lips as his wrist twirled giving Sasuke a blissful feeling, Naruto waited for Sasuke to tell him that we wanted it, too scared to lick the long shaft in his hand by himself.

"D-Do it"

At Sasuke's eagerness, Naruto felt his stomach filled with desire, he leaned taking Sasuke's dick in his mouth. Slowing twirling his wrist around it made Sasuke quiver in pleasure as he felt his whole body flushing. His fists clenched to the sheets when he felt Naruto's throat against him. An uncontrollable feeling built in his chest, he needed Naruto, not just a little bit of him. He wanted to own him, to fill him, without him he felt empty, even if it was only for a second, it was just enough to dig a deeper hole inside of him. Naruto gave him a look before he leaned again, shifting Sasuke's thighs slightly, resting his legs on his shoulders. Before the Uchiha could say anything, he shoved his tongue into in groin, licking the zone from his ass to the tip of his dick. Surprised and turned on, he let a loud and deep moan filling the room with it. When he realized it, his cheeks took a dark coat, embarrassed. Naruto smirked kissing him on his lips.

"Oh 'Are you that greedy everyday?'" Naruto kissed him again, putting his hand over his lover's warm cheek.

"Fuck you Dobe," Sasuke lifted Naruto by his waist to change his position, "My turn."

The tan ass rested on the pale chest until he pulled him closer to him, to his mouth. Now Naruto was sat on Sasuke's face, ready to 'be taken care.

"I'm going to lick your beautiful asshole then fuck you until you beg me to stop but even then I'll make sure you're a mess. Everyone will know that someone pounded your tiny hole better than every other boy who tried to fuck you. They weren't me, I'm the one who is going to make you beg for it, beg for pain and you'll love it, Dobe"

  
"F-Fuck, please... Please, destroy me. Love me. Have me. Ple-"

His nails dug into Sasuke's thighs when he felt a sloppy kiss on his ass, then a tongue brushed the area. God, Sasuke was just so good. His eyes clenched as he groaned loudly. Naruto knew Sasuke was smirking against his sensitive skin. However he couldn't complain, his moans intensified as Sasuke kept licking his sensitive spot. Soon after Sasuke was already trusting two fingers deep inside of Naruto who was moaning, his hard cock on Sasuke's chest.

"O-Oh my god... Pl-Please S-Sasuke. Mo-more."

  
A sigh left Sasuke's mouth as he took off the fingers of Naruto, he gave him a look just before the panting Uzumaki pecked him. His tongue met his palm as he licked it then grabbed the skin of his hard length, giving it a few pumps.

  
"Sit on my cock, I want to see your cum splatter on my skin. I want to see you reaching your climax with me."

At those words, Naruto quivered and nodded, making his way above Sasuke's, readying himself. Feeling the arousal against his entrance, Naruto started thrusting himself into it, Sasuke beamed, he was beautiful. Naruto was a beautiful person, the only one he could thrust after the Uchiha clan. Not only, he loved him enough to risk his life for him but also had been there since the beginning. Sasuke never loved someone like he loved his family, for the first time, he felt different about that one word. Sakura always told him she was in love with him which he knew it was only a bunch of superficial bullshit. This annoying brat didn't understand anything, all she could do was whining and begging. Naruto's wasn't like Sakura, Naruto had been through the worst to save him from his self destruction.  
Pale hands squeezed tan hips as Naruto quickened his pace, his hand ran through the jet black haïr before he leaned, kissing him deeply.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips.

"Y-yeah," he took Naruto's face in his hands staring at him with his dark eyes. This time it was Naruto's turn to grin. It was one of the first he saw Sasuke genuinely smiling but then he noticed him tearing up and started worrying.

"No... You don't seem okay, your eyes... you're crying"

"I'm not!" he snapped before he brushed his hand over his cheek,"W-well okay..."

Naruto frowned at him. Was it his fault? Did he hurt him? But soon Sasuke shook his head smiling again.

"I'm just overwhelmed... a good overwhelming it's okay, I'm okay, Naruto."

Naruto moaned loudly Sasuke thruster into him faster, his eyes locked with him. They were just together, they didn't need anyone else. Being just the two of them was enough, to be the one who made Naruto feel good, to be the one to hear his moans made him feel safe. Sasuke didn't really know the meaning of love, Naruto had told him it he loved him from the beginning, so all the actions he had done for him was only to prove that. If that was love, Sasuke wanted to return it back hundred time bigger.

"Sasuke... I'm close..."

  
Sasuke took the dick in his hand pumping it quickly as he pounded himself into Naruto who whimpered. Also close, Sasuke leaned over Naruto kissing him, not a wild kiss, just soft kisses to make sure he felt safe around him.

"Oh... F-Fuck, Sa-Sasu-"

  
Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto cried out as he spurted on his stomach and on the sheets. His head threw back, his nipples sicking out, he was a beautiful mess. An agape Sasuke stared at the situation, voiceless, trying to capture everything. How beautiful and hot Naruto was at that moment, his clenched eyes, his scared cheeks flushing.

He was angelic.

  
Sasuke grabbed his thighs thrusting into him, deeper and faster. Feeling himself coming, he took Naruto's face in his hands, locking his eyes with Naruto's. He wasn't going to loose him this time, he'd become someone better for Naruto. His fingers clenched his the blond hair as he came inside of him.

"F-Fuck... "

  
Naruto kept the eyes contact, shivering until Sasuke spoke again.

"I love you so fucking much, you dumbass asshole"

"Woah," Naruto chuckled lightly as he kissed him,"I love you, Teme"

At those words, the Uzumaki laid back on Sasuke's chest, his ear on his heart as he listened to those fast heartbeats. For the first time since the Uchiha's massacre, Sasuke felt like he was home.

Naruto was his Home.

 


End file.
